


Consummate

by OCWotchny



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, i finally got it done lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OCWotchny/pseuds/OCWotchny
Summary: You and Heath, at different sections of your relationship together.(Or, three times you and your husband had really good sex).





	Consummate

**Author's Note:**

> hey another request/commission fic 
> 
> will i ever make another work for myself? probably. will i finish that one at least? no

There’s a special kind of heat in the air tonight, you think. Your friends have all been hitting it off throughout the evening, with several of them already taking off to head home and do… Well. That isn’t your business, and to be honest you try not to ever think about it.

Your own night is going great as well, if you’re being honest with yourself. There’s no other way you had planned on it going that would have been better, so realistically being on your knees in a club bathroom is pretty ideal. Besides, the guy is cute, so it’s a double bonus. Heath, you think his name was. He’s tall, has nice arms, and says he does something with horses for a living. Makes sense, because his thighs are as solid as cinder blocks underneath your fingertips. His hair is bright green that he swears is natural, though there’s a bright streak of white on one of his bangs that he had said was caused by a lightning strike he’d survived when he was younger. The way he laughed after told you that it probably wasn’t true, but you’re still somewhat curious. 

Not that it matters now, anyways. You’ve moved on to learning more important things about him, like what color underwear he wears, or if the package underneath said underwear is nearly as impressive as you’d like to believe. One of Heath’s hands are in your hair, and the other is locking fingers with one of yours. It makes it difficult to operate, but one way or another you manage to get his fly tugged open and his underwear exposed (it’s red, by the way. You think of Christmas). Your free hand palms his front and--  _ wow, _ he’s hard. Throbbing, practically. You’ve had men this ready before, but they’re typically younger and not experienced. You swear he told you he was in his late-twenties; you’re a little flattered, honestly.

“You’re so pretty,” he says, where another man would call you hot, and for a second you feel like you’re going to choke and there’s not even anything in your mouth, yet. If breaking the mood is going to be happening, you may as well have fun with it, so you pull back a little and bring a hand to your chest and let out a fake gasp of surprise.

“Why, I’m so flattered!” You say, and he puffs out his cheeks to pout. “Not a lot of guys call me pretty. Are you sure it’s not just because I’m about to blow you?” You ask. He rolls his eyes, and you feel like he’d cross his arms if you were in a different setting. Instead, he reaches down and runs his thumb across the bulge in his pants, probably feeling self-conscious. You really  _ are _ flattered.

Heath cards his fingers through his hair with his other hand and stares at something on the far wall, rolling his shoulders restlessly. You remember he’s hard and is currently being cheated out of a blowjob, so it makes sense. “Well, no,” he says finally, and you snort. “Getting ready to… yknow,” (he’s bashful, how cute) “doesn’t really make someone pretty. They just- are, I guess. And you are.” Wow, and you thought you ruined the mood by being dramatic. If you weren’t getting impatient, you’d probably cry.

“I’ll remember that,” you say, getting back to business. Your fingers curl underneath the hem of his briefs, and pull down until you expose what you’ve been waiting to see. His dick falls free, hanging heavy over the edge of the clothing. You tuck it underneath a heavy pair of balls, trailing your hand along his sack up to his shaft before giving the base a squeeze. It’s large-- not to large that it’s unapproachable, but large enough that you’re going to have to pace yourself. He’s thick, more than anything, but you can appreciate that. It won’t be too hard going down, but you’ll definitely have a mouthful to handle.

He notices you admiring his dick, and lets out a shaky breath before matching his hand on yours and guiding it along the shaft. Meeting his eye, you raise up before bringing the head to your lips, opening your mouth and swallowing it down. His head falls back and hits the tile wall with a ‘thud’, and a low groan rumbles throughout the room. You give his cockhead a hard suck before pushing yourself down, letting his shaft fill up your mouth. He’s still throbbing, and you can feel the way his vein pulses on the underside of his erection on your tongue. There’s a moment where you think he’s going to cum after just a few seconds, but thankfully, he lasts a little longer than a teenage boy. Hopefully, anyways.

You’ve always been one to be noisy while giving head, as most men seem to appreciate it. Heath is no different, and you can tell by the way he stares down at you with half-lidded, dark eyes and a slack jaw as you hum and whimper and slurp along the length of his cock. Rough pants tear past his lips, and the hand that had jerked himself off is now in your hair to guide you as you suck him off. Every few rounds of bobbing your head, you’ll stop at the tip of his cock and swirl your tongue under the crown of his manhood, digging it into the slit and getting a taste of precum. He really jerks when you do that, always letting out a grunt of surprise when you lap up anything that leaks out. 

“Fuck,” he groans, and yeah, you really do want to. Not right now, but hopefully in the future. There’s a certain weight to his dick in your mouth, in your hands, that is so unbelievably satisfying that you can’t help but feel a little excited just from sucking on it. His penis, along with some killer thighs and the tail end of what look like abs (you haven’t pushed his shirt up enough to see what kind of muscle he has), let you know that he  _ has _ to be a good fuck. There’s no way he doesn’t know how to use a rod like this to take a lady to cloud nine, and just the thought of him slowly pushing this thing into you has you moaning around the length that you have in your mouth. He curses again, and you can feel just how close he has to be. You dig your tongue into the slit of his cock, and he tugs on your hair with a needy gasp.

You pry yourself off of his dick, and kiss his head before opening your mouth wide and settling it on his tongue. You jerk his shaft off with quick pumps, wagging your tongue on the underside of him to look like you’re coaxing the cum out of him, like you’re just as anxious for his orgasm as he is (and in a way, you honestly kind of are).

He grits his teeth, and you can tell the exact moment he goes over the edge. He’s just stalling, now. “Fuck,” he says again. “I’m gonna-- I’m cumming, I’m--” and you take him into your mouth again, feeling him shoot spurts of hot, salty liquid onto the flat of your tongue. He lets out a fair bit more than you expected, but you swallow it all diligently before you start to lick along the length of his dick. In his post-orgasmic bliss, the noise of pleasure he makes as you continue to clean up his cock is almost funny, but you’re so wrapped up in your work that you don’t even notice.

Finally, you pop off of him and put him away, leaving the pants for him to button himself (what are you, his mother?). Standing up and brushing yourself off, you hum before stretching.

“That was…” He pants, catching his breath and letting himself come down before continuing. “That was good- holy shit, you’re great at that, holy  _ shit, _ ” he says, and you give him an awkward thumbs up. 

“Uh, good,” you say, wiping your hands on your pants before reaching up to toss your hair behind your shoulders, smoothing out any places he had grabbed it. “But, if you don’t mind, I’m gonna get a drink and then head home. It’s late.” You jerk your thumb towards the door, and he nods without a word as he fastens his pants shut.

You’re halfway to your car later before you hear the bar doors slam open again, and you turn just in time to hear;

“Hey! Wait! I wanted to ask for your number!”

You turn with a question, but sure enough, there’s Heath. A breeze pushes his hair out of his eyes, save for a lock of white which blows directly into the bridge of his nose. He has his phone in his hand, arm outstretched to you, and you feel something in your chest jump. It comes out a laugh, which tumbles past your lips as you shake your head and hug your sides while walking over to him.

“Sure,” you say, still a little surprised. You take the phone from his hand, and see your name put at the top of a newly-made contact. Huh. He didn’t forget that you had told him, and that had been before you were on your knees. Interesting.

Putting in your information, you hand it back to him, and the corners of his mouth twitch up into a grin when he sees your number safe in his phone. “Text me sometime,” you say, giving him a little wave. He returns it.

“I will! Tomorrow, around lunch. I’ll see if you have plans, okay?”

You opt to ignore him, smile plastered on your face as you slide into the driver’s seat of your car.

**Author's Note:**

> love u memether, you fuck


End file.
